The field of the present invention relates to data capture devices, such as scanners and optical code reading devices. In particular, optical readers and methods of reading are described herein which employ imaging technology to capture optical codes.
A common type of optical code is a barcode such as the omnipresent UPC label. A barcode label comprises a series of parallel dark bars of varying widths with intervening light spaces, also of varying widths. The information encoded in the barcode is represented by the specific sequence of bar and space widths, the precise nature of this representation depending on which particular barcode symbology is in use. Typical methods for reading barcodes comprise generation of an electronic signal wherein a signal voltage alternates between two preset voltage levels, one representing a dark bar and the other representing a light space. The temporal widths of these alternating pulses of high and low voltage levels correspond to the spatial widths of the bars and spaces. It is this temporal sequence of alternating voltage pulses of varying widths which is presented to an electronic decoding apparatus for decoding.
In one method of reading, referred to as “scanning,” an illumination beam is moved (i.e., scanned) across the barcode while a photodetector monitors the reflected or backscattered light. For example, the photodetector may generate a high voltage when a large amount of light scattered from the barcode impinges on the detector, as from a light space, and likewise may produce a low voltage when a small amount of light scattered from the barcode impinges on the photodetector, as from a dark bar. The illumination source in spot scanners is a typically a laser, but may comprise a coherent light source (such as a laser or laser diode) or non-coherent light source (such as light emitting diode). A laser illumination source may offer advantages of higher intensity illumination which may allow barcodes to be read over a larger range of distances from the barcode scanner (large depth of field) and under a wider range of background illumination conditions.
Another method of reading is referred to as the “imaging” method whereby light reflecting off a surface is detected by an array of optical detectors, commonly a charge-coupled device (CCD) or CMOS. The scan surface is typically illuminated by some uniform light source, such as a light-emitting diode (LED), incandescent light, or laser illumination. Alternately, the illumination may be provided by ambient light such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,803 hereby incorporated by reference. In such an imaging technique, as with a scanning laser, an electrical signal is generated having an amplitude determined by the intensity of the collected light.
In either the scanning laser or imaging technique, the amplitude of the electrical signal has one level for dark bars and a second level for light spaces. As the label is scanned, positive-going and negative-going transitions in the electrical signal occur, signifying transitions between bars and spaces. Techniques are known for detecting edges of bars and spaces by detecting the transitions of the electrical signal. Techniques are also known for determining the widths of bars and spaces based on the relative location of the detected edges and decoding the information represented by the bar code.
In data reading devices, a return light signal from the object or symbol being read is focused onto a detector or detector array. In the example of a data reader reading the bars and spaces of a typical bar code, there needs to be sufficient difference in signal intensity between the signal corresponding to the light space and the signal corresponding to the dark bar in order for the processor to differentiate therebetween. In either type of data reading system, depth of field plays an important role in effectively detecting the an image at the sensor. Thus in data reading applications there has been demand for increased depth of field, i.e., the range of distance over which the scanner can effectively scan.
There are several methods for improving depth of field, but there are essentially two areas which may be controlled, namely (1) outgoing beam generation and (2) collection. This application focuses on methods for improving depth of field and signal differentiation from the collection side.